A Bad Guy's Affirmation
by kingofbeasts
Summary: What happens when your life flashes before your eyes? A possible insight on what Ralph was thinking as he crashed into Diet Cola Mountain. WARNING: Spoilers ahead!


_A/N: Having seen Wreck-It Ralph recently and seeing fanfics of it come out a lot, I decided to make a contribution to the growing fan base. Hope you enjoy this humble one-shot._

_Warning: Contains Spoilers for the Movie. Proceed at your own peril._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Disney does, those lucky dogs._

You ever felt that whole "Life flashes before your eyes" feeling when you're about to die? I certainly do.

"Let's watch her die together!" King Candy/Turbo held me in a vice-grip, hovering several feet above Diet Cola Mountain as we watched swarms of Cybugs overrun Sugar Rush.

I watch in horror as they surround Vanellope, the kid unable to go through the tunnel due to her glitchiness, absolutely no where to go. Felix and Calhoun could only look on, feeling as helpless as I was right now as the could do nothing to help.

"Looks like it's game-over for both of you!" That dipstick was gloating, that smug look on his ugly mug not even hiding his glee. He thought he had won. Sugar Rush was doomed as we knew it, and Game Central Station was next on his dinner plate.

Looking down at Diet Cola Mountain and I could see that it was nearly ready to blow. All it needed was one, good smash. The only problem was once it erupts, I would get caught in the blast instantly.

I didn't care, though. As long as I can keep her safe, that's all that mattered

"No." I declare defiantly "Just me."

I broke free from Turbo's clutches and free-fall right into the mountain's peak. Sensing what possibly could be my last moments alive, I recite the Bad Guy Affirmation as I begin to remember everything leading to this point.

"_**I am bad, and that's good..."**_

I saw everyone from Bad-Anon, remembering their reassuring faces as they told each other stories of their own struggles. Though he could do without Kano ripping out Zombie's heart. _Sorry that I didn't listen to you guys, _he thought to himself.

"_**I will never be good, and that's not bad..."**_

I saw images of my own game, of Niceland, as Felix and I do our jobs well. I saw that kids were getting entertained, temporarily putting my misgivings as a villain off for the moment. I also saw the 30th anniversary party, just when I smash the cake in frustration and vow to another medal, setting my mad-cap quest into motion.

As I get closer to the mentos basin of Diet Cola Mountain, he looked at the "medal" I got from Vanellope, clutching it as if my life depended on it.

I saw everything we've been through together; fond memories such as making a go-kart together, teaching the squirt how to drive and the not so fond ones such as when he wrecked her kart.

She considered me her hero. She believed in me when no one else would and I did the same. She saw me as more than a "villain", but as a friend, something I needed the most. Thus, I had no regrets in doing what I did.

"_**There's no one I'd rather be than me."**_

I crash into the minty fresh barrier, Mentos crashing around the Diet Cola Hotsprings as it reacted explosively with the falling white projectiles. _This is it,_ I thought _I'm just sorry I couldn't see all of you one last time._

I close my eyes, ready for the erupting cola to consume me. When I was surprised that I wasn't burned down to my last bit of data, I see the squirt, in her go-kart, colliding with me at full speed.

Assuring me that she had everything under control, she glitched us through the cavern walls just as the volcano erupts.

The impact tosses us off the kart and sends us flying straight into a puddle of chocolate. After picking ourselves up from the crash, I suddenly shout "I love chocolate!" I surprised myself with that statement, seeing as I usually hate the stuff. Must be 'cause of the fact that it saved our lives.

In our glee, we start playing around in the puddle, splashing each other without a care in the world. We've been through a lot together, Vanellope and I, and I wouldn't have traded this moment for all the medals in the world.

_Whew! Took me longer than usual to write this one-shot! I might write another one with the same situation, but from Vanellope's POV. This certainly isn't my best work, but I do hope you all enjoy it anyway. Well, that will be all for now. Until next time, dear readers!_


End file.
